


to my unknown lover

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, i hate u yuki, its sad boohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: Someone will love you, Yuto.





	to my unknown lover

**Author's Note:**

> based on [sorry by halsey](https://youtu.be/tEnCoocmPQM)! this will make a lot more sense if you listen to the song while reading it hhhhh sorry its short and sad i am just Emo and bitter about yuki

_I know you’ve been calling. I see your name flash on my phone again and again, and I’ve even begun to memorise that silly ringtone you’d set for yourself. I know you’ve been calling, and I’m sure you know that I haven’t been picking up. At first, I told myself it was just because I was busy, told myself I’d call you back later. But later just never seemed to come around, and now, it’s been months since we’ve spoken._

_It’s my fault. I was indecisive, I couldn’t make up my mind on what I wanted us to be. I didn’t want to settle for you, but I didn’t want to go around with anyone else either. I didn’t want you to be with anyone else too. That’s selfish, isn’t it? I wanted you to myself but I refused to let you have me. In the end, neither of us got what we wanted, did we?_

_Things were good between us, maybe too good. I want to tell you that I’d left because things had gotten bad, because you’d hurt me, but the truth is that I’d only left you because things were too good to be true, because I couldn’t believe that I could actually be that happy. I hope you were as happy as I was._

_See, I couldn’t believe that I’d found someone who cared for me as much as you did. I just couldn’t understand it. The others, they told me that you looked at me differently, that you looked at me the way no one else ever did. But I didn’t believe them. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t believe them. Until now, I wonder if you really did look at me that way. I wonder if I ever looked at you that way too._

_That must have hurt you, right? To know that all your efforts had just gone to waste, that all the love you gave me was just thrown away because I couldn’t accept it, because I couldn’t see it for what it was. You loved me from the start, you loved me until the end, and I’m sorry I could never love you back._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t believe that anyone would really fall in love with me the way you did. I’m sorry I didn’t let myself love you the way I should have. I’m sorry I walked away from you, from us, from everything that we were, everything that we could have been._

_I’m sorry, I truly am. But someone will love you. You, who loves with your heart and soul, your entire being. You, who deserves to be loved just as much, maybe even more. You, who loved me. You, who I could never love in return._

_Someone will love you, Yuto. But someone isn’t me._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
